culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm in Love with My Car
| Producer = Queen, Roy Thomas Baker | Tracks = }} "I'm in Love with My Car" is a song by the British rock band Queen, originally released on their fourth album A Night at the Opera in 1975. It is the album's only song written entirely by drummer Roger Taylor. History The song lyrics were initially taken as a joke by Brian May, who thought that Taylor was not serious when he heard a demo recording. Taylor played the guitars in the original demo, but they were later re-recorded by May on his Red Special. The lead vocals were performed by Taylor on the studio version and all released live versions.I'm In Love With My Car UltimateQueen Retrieved 27 August 2011 The revving sounds at the conclusion of the song were recorded by Taylor's then current car, an Alfa Romeo. The lyrics were inspired by one of the band's roadies, Johnathan Harris, whose Triumph TR4 was evidently the "love of his life".Mark Blake, Is This the Real Life?: The Untold Story of Queen (Da Capo Press, 2013), ISBN 978-0306819735. Excerpts available at Google Books. The song is dedicated to him, with the liner notes mentioning, "Dedicated to Johnathan Harris, boy racer to the end". When it came down to releasing the album's first single, Taylor was so fond of his song that he urged Freddie Mercury (author of the first single, "Bohemian Rhapsody") to allow it to be the B-side and locked himself in a cupboard until Mercury agreed . This decision would later become the cause of much internal friction in the band, in that while it was only the B-side, it generated an equal amount of publishing royalties for Taylor as the main single did for Mercury simply because it was the B-side to "Bohemian Rhapsody". The song was often played live during the 1977–81 period. Taylor sang it from the drums while Mercury played piano and provided backing vocals. During the News of the World Tour, Mercury would often sing the chorus lines with Taylor. It was played in the Queen + Paul Rodgers tour in 2005 and the Rock the Cosmos Tour in 2008. Taylor would again play the song for his concerts with The Cross and solo tours, where instead of drums he played rhythm guitar like in the demo recording. The song was used in a 2004 advertisement for Jaguar."Queen Prepares To 'Rock' Again", Billboard, 16 July 2004. Music writer Tom Reynolds described the song as "seriously, one of the greatest and most passionate love songs I've heard during the last thirty-plus years".Tom Reynolds, Touch Me, I'm Sick: The 52 Creepiest Love Songs You've Ever Heard (Chicago Review Press, 2008), ISBN 978-1556527531, p. 249. Excerpts available at Google Books. Personnel *Roger Taylor - lead and backing vocals, drums *Freddie Mercury - piano, backing vocals *Brian May - electric guitars, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar References External links * *Lyrics at Queen official website Category:1975 songs Category:Queen (band) songs Category:Songs about automobiles Category:Songs written by Roger Taylor (Queen drummer) Category:EMI Records singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Hard rock songs